<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Water and Family. by JenCollins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514571">Water and Family.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins'>JenCollins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All The Love, Dean couldn't be happier, Destiel Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, M/M, Really fluffy, Road Trips, family trips, new life, prompt - water, this is sweet with no angst at all!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been hard time to get where they are today, but now Dean couldn't be a happier man.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Water and Family.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>long time no see!<br/>Hello!<br/>this is a bit unusual from me but here ya go a fluffy fics!<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean was enjoying his peaceful sleep, pointless dreams swirling around his head, when a soft kiss was suddenly  pressed against his slightly-parted lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Familiar and gentle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That one thought pulled him out of his dreamworld and back into reality, Cas’ sweet lips being pressed against his, kissing him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hunger roared to life somewhere deep in his chest, making his body move, his hands grip at Cas and his lips kiss harder, trying to get Cas closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas seemed more than happy to follow the eager kiss, sliding one hand into Dean’s hair, gripping there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A soft moan escaped Dean’s lips, his hips arching forward, wanting that sweet friction, but as suddenly as it had started, all the warmth was taken away from him, Cas slipping away and out of bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Cas, - Dean groaned, almost growled, slowly opening his eyes just to see Cas smirk at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Good morning. - </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Dean tried to reach out for him, Cas just moved further away from the bed, a soft, joyful light glinting in his eyes and his mouth spreading into a soft, joyful smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean groaned again, trying to grab at Cas once more, earning a fit of giggles from Cas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- C’mon, you can’t leave your man hard like this and alone in bed. - Dean tried another tactic, falling back down against the pillows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Oh, yes, I can. No-one asked you to get hard. -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sassy bastard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean growled again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Get up, today is the day. - Cas finally leaned back onto the bed, looking down at Dean with such love-filled eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean used the moment to lock Cas in his arms and pull him close, earning another giggle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- What day? I’m still too sleepy for that. - Dean tried to kiss Cas again but Cas pressed his hand against Dean’s lips, his eyes shining with joy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Our family’s first road trip to the lake. - the smile that spread over Cas’ face made Dean’s breath hitch for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas was so joyful and all his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean softly pulled Cas’ hand away from his mouth, looking up at Cas with so much love that it seemed that his heart would burst open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- I love you… - Dean breathed out, all of a sudden feeling breathless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>These words only made Cas’ smile brighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- I love you, Dean. - Cas leaned down and kissed him like his life depended on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean got fully lost in the kiss, gripping Cas close, afraid of letting go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- We need to go, breakfast will get cold and they are hungry. And it’s your turn to feed them today. - Cas murmured against Dean’s lips before pecking them again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean just nodded, kissing Cas one more time before getting up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas made their bed while Dean dressed and then they went downstairs together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean’s heart skipped a beat at the sight in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two small babies playing together. Their babies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean didn’t know how he had gotten so lucky after all but he was thankful for it every single day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Good Morning, sunshines. - Dean softly picked up both babies, hugging them close and breathing in their scent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dada! - The twins screamed in unison, gripping at Dean and hugging him with pure, childish joy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean could have started crying just at that, his heart so full of love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Breakfast, my loves. - Cas softly reminded Dean, letting his hand brush against the small of Dean’s back before moving to the kitchen, putting the food on the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Time to eat. - Dean planted soft kisses on top of each of the twins’ heads before walking into the kitchen, softly putting them in their small baby-feeding chairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Always so gentle. - Cas smiled before sitting down himself, on the opposite side to Dean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean just shook his head and started to feed his babies, trying to catch as many of their expressions as possible and save them in his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they finished eating, it was time to re-dress and get ready for their small trip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The twins seemed so excited, blabbing the whole time, calming down only when the Impala was started up, the soft purring of Baby calming them down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was yet another thing that Dean couldn’t be thankful enough for, their babies loving his Baby as much as he loved it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ride was short and filled with Cas humming along to all the songs blasting from the radio, making Dean grin like a fool and the twins clap in joy; they all loved it when Cas sang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they arrived, Cas lay down a blanket for them to sit on but the twins’ attention was sealed to the lake so Dean held them tightly in his arms and slowly walked into the water, sitting down on the coast so the water would swing softly over twins’ legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were a lot of joyful squeals coming from the twins, almost deafening Dean,  but it was worth every second of the pure expressions painted on their little faces and, when Dean looked back, the look on Cas’ face was even more worth it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas walked over and sat next to them, taking one twin in his lap so they could move more freely. He then planted a soft kiss on Dean’s parted lips before looking down at the baby in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean was just so happy in that moment, he had all he had ever wanted and even more and he couldn’t be thankful enough for all of it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was originally written last year for suptober but yeah, this happens when life gets in the way.</p>
<p>Please comment what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>